rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
View From Up Here
''View From Up Here ''is a song sung by Rapunzel and Cassandra in the Season 2 episode, Freebird. Lyrics TV Version= Rapunzel: Life's been so unsatisfying Look, suddenly now I'm flying Freewheeling from cloud to cloud to cloud Wings spread and the sky below me There's no one to stop or slow me Pure freedom and everything's allowed Down there I know there's tons of burdens I must bear Somewhere But from up here, the world looks so small And suddenly life seems so clear And from up here, it coasts past it all The obstacles just disappear We never feel heavy or earthbound No worries or doubts interfere There's nothing but you looking down on the view from up here You've got to try this! Cassandra: I don't know... Rapunzel: Oh come on, Cass, just watch! It's easy! Stretch out with the wind behind you Cassandra: Here we go Rapunzel: Float up, let the current find you Cassandra: Look out below Rapunzel: Keep climbing, and sail from breeze to breeze Cassandra: Stick close, don't leave me, please! Rapunzel: Head up to the stratocirrus With only the stars to steer us Just think of the possibilities Cassanda: I think I've got it! Rapunzel: Below, we spend our whole life trudging to and fro Now- Cassanda: Woah! Together: And from up here The world is all yours Each mountain and meadow and mere And from up here Life's duties and chores Are barely worth shedding a tear And all of the sky lies before us Straight up to the far stratosphere So head for the blue And let's take in the view from up here It's just me and you Looking down at the view from up here |-|Album Version= Rapunzel: Life's been so unsatisfying Look, suddenly now I'm flying Freewheeling from cloud to cloud to cloud Wings spread and the sky below me There's no one to stop or slow me Pure freedom and everything's allowed Down there I know there's tons of burdens I must bear Somewhere But from up here, the world looks so small And suddenly life seems so clear And from up here, it coasts past it all The obstacles just disappear We never feel heavy or earthbound No worries or doubts interfere There's nothing but you looking down on the view from up here Stretch out with the wind behind you Cassandra: Here we go Rapunzel: Float up, let the current find you Cassandra: Look out below Rapunzel: Keep climbing, and sail from breeze to breeze Cassandra: Stick close, don't leave me, please! Rapunzel: Head up to the stratocirrus With only the stars to steer us Just think of the possibilities Cassanda: I think I've got it! Rapunzel: Below, we spend our whole life trudging to and fro Now- Cassanda: Woah! Together: And from up here Rapunzel: The world looks so wide Cassanda: Yet every horizon seems near Together: And from up here Rapunzel: No path is denied Cassanda: You choose which direction you veer Rapunzel: And suddenly you can breathe easy Contented Cassanda: Carefree Rapunzel: Cavalier Together: Just gliding on through Looking down at the view from up here And from up here The world is all yours Each mountain and meadow and mere And from up here Life's duties and chores Are barely worth shedding a tear And all of the sky lies before us Straight up to the far stratosphere So head for the blue And let's take in the view from up here It's just me and you Looking down at the view from up here Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs